


30,000 Feet

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Kissing, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male flight attendants Arthur and Herakles submit to their lust for one another. High altitude kissing and dry-humping ensues.</p><p>Greece/England. Flight Attendant!AU. Originally a request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30,000 Feet

Arthur was wiping down the cabin with a buffer rag when Herakles, that damnably beautiful Greek, twisted him around, pressed him up against the wall, and caught his lips in one smooth kiss.

Herakles, for his part, lapped with a cat’s eager tongue at the layer of apple-scented lip balm freshly slicked to Arthur’s mouth, which had fallen comically open in an O-shape of surprise.

It was the first time either one of them had acted on their mutual desire. Having wanted this since their first take-off, the two men kissed now with a hungry fervour. Their lips moved and melded together with greasy ease as their bodies pressed tight and shifted to fit one another.

Two lean forms encased in uniform, in the same tailored suit of a simple and elegant cut slashed at the throats with checked, multi-coloured tie.

Arthur let loose a small gasp as he felt Herakles’ knee press between his legs, rubbing insistently at the heat and hardness that was already pooling there. But though he wanted nothing more than to lose himself to Herakles, he could not help from casting an anxious glance over to the curtain, the only divide between the aircraft passengers and themselves.

Anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

“Not here,” he said hoarsely, the words tumbling out of his wet, kiss-swollen lips as Herakles continued to pepper kisses to the side of his neck.

Herakles observed as lust glazed those bright green eyes of Arthur’s into a dark forest shade. As he watched, they dragged into focus long enough to flit to the side, to indicate towards the unoccupied water closet that would lend them a little more privacy. At the same time, he felt Arthur palm something into his hand. Something cool and edged sharply at the corners.

He knew what it was without having to look down. He glanced back up at Arthur, whose lips were drawn back in a suggestive, crooked-teeth smile.

Without need for any further invitation, Herakles nodded once, solemnly, and allowed himself to be pulled by his tie into the closet that was just big enough for two.


End file.
